


An alternative ending to The Great Game

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if the bombs had of gone off in the swimming pool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sickly white hospital room was what John woke up to, alone and in pain. The last thing he remembered was being at a swimming pool with Sherlock. They were talking to someone, an Irish man, but he couldn’t remember the name. All he remembered was fear, having a bomb strapped to him and being within inches of his life ending. But, Sherlock had then removed the bomb and it seemed like they might be safe. But, no. There was an explosion, a blinding explosion. It still filled his mind and his eyes started to hurt again. The whiteness was beginning to fade into darkness. But it wasn’t because he was he was falling asleep, it was because his sight was slowly fading.

When his sight was gone, John heard the quiet beeping of machines around him, all of which were helping to keep him alive. They seemed somewhat louder now he was unable to see a single thing.

John tried to move, but it was as if his body had given in completely. Almost like he’d forgotten how to move.

“Sherlock,” he groaned, though there was no response. The room was silent aside from the beep, beep, beep, beep of machines. The noise sounded like it was slowly getting further away. Soon John Watson was in a painless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes awoke in a hospital bed, his body aching and his left leg numb or not there at all. He groaned and tried to sit up, taking in his surroundings. God, the white wash walls made him feel sick. Turning his head he saw Mycroft sat at his side. 

“Mycroft?” Sherlock murmured, his voice strained.

“Shh, brother dear. You need to rest,” Mycroft said calmly.

“But John,” mumbled Sherlock.

“He should be fine, Sherlock,” lied Mycroft, knowing Sherlock would be too weak to argue.

Sherlock sighed and lay back down, closing his eyes. He felt so tired and it didn’t take long to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed now and Sherlock was finally told that he was allowed to get out of bed and visit his friend who was in an entirely different ward of the hospital to him. He got Mycroft to take him there in a wheelchair.

Once there Sherlock made Mycroft leave, waving a dismissive hand. Then, he gently slipped his hand into John’s.

“This is all my fault,” the consulting detective mumbled, resting his head on John’s bed.

There was no response. Just an eerie silence filling the room, only disturbed by the steady beeps of the life support machines keeping John alive.

Sherlock just sat there, his hand in John’s, letting the silence eat him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Another week passed and doctors had just about given up on John’s survival. But not Sherlock. Sherlock sat there everyday, holding John’s hand. Praying for him to wake.

Then one afternoon, almost three weeks after the explosion a miracle happened. John’s eyes began to flicker, he was finally waking up.

“John!” Said Sherlock, unable to control his relief.

John’s eyes finally opened, though he was unable to see a thing.

“Sherlock is that you?” John mumbled. “Why can’t I see anything.”

Sherlock grabbed hold of John’s hand. “Must of been the flash from the explosion blinding you,” he said. “God, I can’t tell you how happy I am you’re still alive,” Sherlock’s voice was full of emotion.

“Did you get any injuries?” Asked John, turning his head in the direction of Sherlock’s voice.

“I lost my left leg. They amputated it just over two weeks ago,” Sherlock sighed.

“At least you’re alive,” murmured John, squeezing Sherlock’s hand.

“John, I...” Sherlock trailed off.

“What?” Said John.

Sherlock took a deep breath. “I-I love you,” he said, feeling his face go bright red. He was kind of glad John couldn’t see it.

“You what?” John couldn’t help but be shocked. The great Sherlock Holmes had just confessed his love for him.

Sherlock bit his lip. Feeling rather awkward now. “I love you,” he said again.

“Oh, Sherlock. I love you, too,” said John, a smile flickering across his lips. “I’ve loved you for a long time now.”

“Yo-you have?” Said Sherlock, almost in disbelief.

“Yes,” said John. “Very much so.”

Sherlock smiled to himself and lent down to kiss John on the lips.

“I’m sorry he hurt you,” he murmured into the soft skin of John’s face.

“It’s hardly your fault,” responded John, barely above a whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this deserved to be finished because it's not been touched since 2013. It's quite short and not much detail, but at least it's finished now.

A year passed and slowly the couple healed, taking everything just one day at a time.

After their recovery Sherlock finally proposed to John and in the months following they planned a beautiful wedding.

Sherlock was quite nervous on their wedding day, but when he saw John walking towards him down the aisle he smiled and all his nerves went away. Sherlock held John's hands in his, looking over the beautiful man that was about to be his husband. It made Sherlock happy that the fact that he was in a wheelchair because of his injury John didn't mind and loved him regardless.

They said their vows whilst still holding hands, smiling all the time. Finally they said "I do" and were officially married.

"I love you, John Hamish Watson Holmes," Sherlock whispered, looking up his husband with a smile.

"I love you, too, William Sherlock Scott Watson-Holmes," John whispered with a grin before leaning down to kiss his husband lovingly.

In the months following their wedding they brought a little baby boy named Hamish into the world. He had black curly hair like Sherlock and little blue eyes.

The family couldn't have been happier and lived happily ever after.


End file.
